Second Chance
by newdog14
Summary: Someone is robbing the country blind. Taking everything, and than vanishing without a trace. The only clue as to who this thief is are the roses that are always left behind at the scene of the crime. Robin/OC, Conner/Megan, Artemis/Wally.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The news was in all the papers 'Catgirl unmasked' 'Gothem Academy student found to be thief' 'Master and apprentice caught' and similar titles filled the front pages of every newspaper in Gothem. It was actually a little ridiculous.

Then there was the matter of the reporters trying to get an exclusive with Dick Grayson. Why? Catgirl turned out to be his best friend that's why.

Of course she didn't tell him any of this, not that he could be mad at her for it, since he didn't tell her about him being Robin.

But the worst part? It fit. In fact he probably could have figured it out if he'd tried. He punched the wall. How could he have been so stupid? But before he could think about that the door opened.

"Master Bruce wishes to see you in his study," said Alfred.

"Thanks," Dick said, "Err... Sorry about the wall." He added looking towards the hole his fist had made.

"It's fine," Alfred said, "I'll have someone come fix straight away." Dick walked off towards the study, wondering why he was being summoned, and Alfred went to call someone to fix the wall, by this time he had a man on speed dial, Dick often took his anger out on walls. It was quite annoying actually.

When Dick reached the study he heard voices coming from inside, maybe it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it and listened in.

"I think it would do her good to talk to him," a woman said, "She's just so quiet, and she's so edgy, she won't answer any of my questions, I really think seeing him would help her."

"Absolutely not," Dick recognized that voice, Gordon, "She's a criminal! She could corrupt him! Or attack him, or trick him in to helping her escape! I absolutely forbid it. For the boys own safety," So that's what was going on. They were arguing about letting him see- her. He couldn't help it, he felt sad again. Even if she did break the law he would still miss her.

He knocked on the door; it was time to join the argument.

"Come in," Bruce said.

He walked in and saw Bruce, Gordon, and... Some women he'd never seen before.

"Dick this is the commissioner and Ms. Niniva," Bruce said, "She is the therapist working with-"

"Oh it's so nice to meet you," Ms. Niniva interrupted, she walked over and hugged him, "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh?" Dick asked, "From whom?" she just laughed and kept smiling.

"Anyway we were discussing letting you see-" Bruce started.

"There is no discussion," Commissioner Gordon said, "I won't have him visiting a criminal, and that's final."

"Actually it isn't your decision," Ms. Niniva said, "It's his and mine."

"She isn't one of the troubled teens you usually get," Gordon said, "She's a criminal! Therefore I get to say no."

"Well the school says that _I_ decide when she can have visitors and who is allowed to see her, and I say yes," Ms. Niniva said cheerily. It was creepy how cheery she was.

"Can I say something?" Dick asked.

"Of course dear," Ms. Niniva said.

"Well it's just...I'm not sure I'm ready to see her yet. That's all," he said, "Sorry." He added at Ms. Niniva's face.

"Well there you go," the commissioner said, "The boy himself is object to the idea."

"Fine," Ms. Niniva said, "but whenever you feel ready just let me know." She handed him a business card and left. Gordon tipped his hat and followed her out.

"Is that it? Or was there something else you wanted to talk me about," Dick asked.

"Not unless you wanted to tell me something," Bruce said, Dick shook his head and left.

Bruce was worried about him, but there wasn't much he could for him unless the boy let him help. Bruce sighed; he'd get over it soon.

As it turned out Bruce was right, Dick was back to normal in just a few months. Plus he made new friends, and he ended up on a team with some of the other kids. And after twelve months it seemed as if Quinn O'Conner had been all but forgotten.

**A/N Ok so I've had the idea for this ever since I saw the show, but I didn't find out about this site until a month ago. So yeah... hope you review and read my other fic's if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Not cartoon network or DC Comics so I don't own anything, except Quinn she's mine. **


	2. The Thief

**A/N "Speaking", 'Link/thoughts', **_**Flashback**_**. Just thought I'd straighten that out. Also, when the team's on duty, I only use their aliases, but if they're in civvies I'll use their names (the exception is Robin, because the team doesn't know him as Dick he'll always be Robin with them) **

Metropolis Oct. 4 12:30 CDT

"Cat Grant, reporting live from Metropolis, where our mystery bandit has struck again, stealing the rings from every jewelry store in the city, just the rings. Of course they've left quite a mess behind, leaving a rose in place of everything stolen. The identity of our thief is still unknown, as is their motive, but police have said they have everything under control and that our thief will soon be brought to justice."

Mount Justice Oct. 5 7:30 EDT

The clip ended and Batman continued briefing the team on their new mission.

"This is the fifth break-in this month, it appears to be the same person each time, but the city has changed each time as well as the target," he said, "The only thing linking these crimes are the roses, the thief seems to be using them as a calling card."

"How are we supposed to catch them if there's no pattern to their actions?" Robin asked.

"True, but the league has gotten together some of the most beautiful diamonds in the country, and are having them put on display in Gothem for a few days, it's a chance no thief could resist," Bats said, "We want you to stakeout the building where the diamonds are being displayed, think you can handle it?"

"Piece of cake," Kid Flash said.

"Good," Batman said.

Gothem City Oct. 5 8:55 EDT

"So do you think this will work?" Miss Martian asked. The team was in the Bio-ship, waiting for night to fall so the stakeout could begin.

"Come on, what thief could resist a chance like this?" Artemis said.

"Maybe one who comes to Central City, and steals candy?" Kid Flash said, annoyed.

"They seriously stole candy?" Superboy asked.

"Yep," Kid Flash said.

"Then why are we trying to catch them?" he asked, "Is candy really worth our attention?"

"No, but this guy also robbed the biggest bank in Star City, a Pearl Harbor Navy Base, all the TV's in Apex, every ring in Metropolis, _and_ a candy store in Central City," Robin said.

"Oh," Superboy said, "So when does this stakeout begin?"

Robin looked at the holographic computer on his wrist, "Right about now."

As he spoke, every light in the building switched off.

"That's our cue," Aqualad said, "Let's go."

The team headed out, they had decided to watch the perimeter, and wait for the thief to show up, and after that they just had to capture them, simple really.

'Everyone online?' Miss Martian asked.

'Yep,' Artemis was the first to respond.

'So why aren't we using coms?' Kid Flash said, 'Not that I mind.'

'Batman wanted us to use the link more,' Aqualad answered, 'He wants it to become an automatic thing.'

'He's mad about the jungle, right?' Superboy asked.

'Guy's a little focus?' Robin said, 'we don't want them sneaking by us.'

The team was silent for a few minutes.

'So how do we know the right villain will show up?' Kid Flash asked, 'No offense Rob, but Gothem's got a lot of villains who might be interested in stealing diamonds.'

'None taken,' Robin answered, 'Batman and I have been rounding up the villains most likely to interfere, so we shouldn't have too much of a problem.'

The team was quiet for about an hour after that, until Kid Flash spoke up again.

'How long is this going to take?' he practically shouted, he wasn't a very patient person to say the least.

'It's a stakeout Baywatch,' Artemis said, annoyed, 'These things can take days.'

'Well it's boring,' KF said, also annoyed.

'I can list everything we know about the thief if you want,' Robin said.

'I thought we didn't know anything about them?' Superboy asked.

'We know a little bit, but nothing big enough to release to the press,' Robin replied, 'So you want to hear it?'

'Why not,' Kid Flash said, 'it can't be worse than sitting in silence.'

'Ok, well we know they have experience, they've never tripped an alarm. But we also know they don't have too much tech, they can patch camera footage and that's about it. As for a description, there were a few guards at the bank, they didn't actually see any one, but one of them got kicked in the face. The imprint reveled that our culprit has size 7 combat boots.'

'Whoa, size 7?' Artemis interrupted, 'Do you realize how small that is? Either we're dealing with a munchkin, or our culprit is a kid.'

'I don't know if I'd say kid, on average people with size 7 shoes are around 13,' Robin said, 'Anyway, the only other thing we have is a partial shadow caught on one of the tapes in a jewelry store in Metropolis, from what we could see, they're probably in between 5 and 6 feet tall.'

'Could they tell a gender?' Kid Flash asked.

'Ten bucks says it's a girl,' Artemis said.

'What makes you say that?' KF asked, defensive, 'Don't think a guy could pull it off?'

'No, I don't think a guy would use roses as a calling card,' she answered, 'Of course, now that you mention it, I don't think many guys could have pulled it off any way.'

Kid Flash was going to say something else, but the argument was interrupted before it could escalate any further.

'Someone's coming,' Superboy said.

'Is it the thief?' Kid Flash asked.

'Maybe,' he said, 'it's hard to tell from here.'

'Where are they?' Aqualad asked.

'Near the east entrance,' Superboy said.

'I'll check it out,' Robin said, sticking to the shadows as he crept towards the east entrance.

He reached the door, but not only was it open, but the intruder seemed to be inside.

'The doors open, I think the thief's inside,' he reported, 'I'm going in.'

The museum was dark, and the different exhibits cast eerie shadows around the different rooms. Robin pulled up the blueprints he'd downloaded earlier, the diamonds were just down the hall, but to get to them you had to get through a laser grid. He turned the corner and saw the red lines crisscrossing the hall, they were supposed to be invisible, so someone had definitely tampered with them, but to be honest, just spraying something down the hall was all it took, you could use anything from air freshener to hairspray.

Then he heard someone behind him, he turned around, poised to strike.

"Whoa, it's just me," Kid Flash said, putting up his hands in surrender.

Robin turned back to his computer.

"So how are we getting through this?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin pressed a few buttons and the lasers switched off, "Like this," he said, walking down the hall.

"Right," Kid Flash said, muttering something Robin couldn't hear.

"So are the other's coming?" Rob asked.

"They're working on it, but they were kind of far, and Supey is guarding the door, in case they get past us," Kid Flash said.

"Like that will happen," Robin said, smirking.

Then they walked into the main exhibition hall, where the diamonds were on display, and saw a figure messing with the glass case. They could only see the silhouette, but it was more than anyone else had seen of them. It was a girl, and couldn't be more than thirteen years old. She was thin, but didn't have many curves.

Kid Flash ran up in front of her, "So you're our mystery thief," he said, "Aren't you a little young to be going to jail?"

She turned and ran away, right into Robin knocking them both to the ground. She got up quick and pulled a knife from its sheath at her side.

"Whoa, no need to turn this into a fight," Robin said, "Why don't you put that away before someone gets hurt." He took a few steps toward her, and she stepped back, as she did so the clouds moved and moonlight streamed through the many windows, allowing them to get a better look at their opponent.

Her outfit was black, and was sewn together like patchwork. It had a short skirt, and a hood with fabric draped across the lower half of her face. She was also wearing leggings and combat boots. All they could see of her face was her eyes, they were emerald green, and Robin couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen them before but he couldn't remember where.

"If anyone here gets hurt, I guaranty it'll be you," she said.

"Can't we talk this out?" Kid Flash asked.

"I tried that once," She said thoughtfully, "But nobody would listen to me, so nothing has changed."

"Well why don't you tell us?" Robin said, "Maybe we can fix it."

She raised an eyebrow, "But I've already told you, if you didn't pay attention then, why would you pay attention now?"

"You know her?" KF asked.

"I don't know," Robin said, confused, "She seems kind of familiar, but I don't know."

They couldn't see her mouth, but it seemed like she was smirking at them.

"Shame you don't recognize me," she said, "But I don't really have time for a walk down memory lane anyways, I have diamonds to steal and what not," she sheathed her knife and started walking back over to the display cases.

"Look, we can do this they easy way, or the hard way, but the only way you'll be leaving is in handcuffs so you might as well give up now," Kid Flash said.

"I'll think I'll take my chances with the hard way," she said. Then she lunged, there was a sickening crack as her hand connected with his nose. Robin tried to punch her in the gut, but she caught his hand, almost like she'd been expecting it. Then he tried to hit her head with his other hand, with the same result. Their arms were crossed, and she pulled them down, then up like a hand shake to kids would come up with. The motion was familiar too, like he'd done it thousands of times before, but before he could think too hard about it, she ducked and Kid's foot hit him in the face. Of course it was probably the kick that triggered the memory.

_They were sitting on the floor in front of the giant TV in the mansion's entertainment center. The two had been playing the same video game for hours, and had just beaten it. _

"_Finally," Dick said, grinning from ear to ear, "I thought we'd never beat it."_

"_Oh come on," Quinn said cockily, "I always win; it was only a matter of time before we succeeded." As they spoke they performed their secret handshake, they'd cross their arms, right on bottom, left on top. Then they pulled their hands down, then up again. It was simple, and not very secret, but they'd seen friends make similar gestures in movies and had decided to come up with one of their own._

_They fell back on the couch laughing. _

Robin shook his head, he needed to focus on the task at hand, and that was dragging this girl's sarcastic butt to jail.

She was currently laughing at Kid Flash, who'd somehow gotten himself tied up.

"Hey Rob," he called, "If you're done daydreaming, could you start fighting this chick? She's really getting on my nerves."

Robin ran towards her, aiming a round-house kick at her head. She dodged it easy, like she'd done it a thousand times before. She threw a few punches, but he blocked every one of them. Then he hit her in the gut, and she stumbled back.

"Huh, either you're getting better at this, or I'm a little rusty," she said thoughtfully, "Probably a little of both."

That's when the other's arrived, Artemis leading the way. She already had an arrow drawn and it only took her a second to aim and then fire. The girl twisted, causing the arrow to miss her by less than an inch.

"Why, you brought the whole team just to catch little old me?" She asked, "I'm flattered, really."

Artemis shot another arrow at her, but she always managed to move at the last second.

"You know, you look kind off familiar," the girl said, "but I know we've never met before….Do you have a sister?"

Artemis was in the middle of firing an arrow, but the comment made her slip up and it almost hit Kid Flash who was being untied by Aqualad.

"Watch it!" he yelled at her. Artemis glared at him, and the girl started laughing again.

'Miss Martian, we need a weakness for this girl now,' Artemis said.

'On it,' Miss Martian put her fingers to her temples and started focusing on Quinn.

'Wonder if those two are dating or not? They'd make such a cute couple.'

'She's not thinking about a weakness,' Miss Martian said.

'What is she thinking about?' Kid Flash asked.

'Uh, it's not important,' she said, 'but we need to get her to think about her weakness.'

'Got it,' Robin said.

He ran over to her and they started fighting again.

Miss Martian tried reading her mind again.

'Block, duck, kick. Man you'd think he'd have changed his routine by now, it's been almost a year.'

'Got it!' Miss Martian said, 'Robin, I don't know how, but she's memorized your routine. She knows what you're going to do before you do it, apparently she did this a year ago, is there anything you've learned since then you could use?'

'Yeah,' he said.

Now that he thought about it, he did have a pattern so he broke it, and successfully knocked her to the ground.

"Damnit," she muttered. She put her hand to her ear and her frown deepened, "fine."

She jumped up and threw a smoke bomb. Robin was determined not to let her get away, and lucky for him he used smoke bombs so much, they didn't have much effect on him so he could follow her out the window and into the alleyway below.

He was only seconds behind her, but she seemed to have vanished.

"Where did she..." he trailed off.

Then someone slammed him into a wall.

'Found her,' he thought.

"You really should work on the whole ninja thing," she said.

"You only caught me because I let you," he said. She snorted.

"Whatever you say _Dick_." He stiffened, "You haven't figured it out yet, have you? You all ways were the clueless one."

"Who are you, and how do you know my name," he tried to sound relaxed, but failed.

"I'm your best friend," she said.

That's when it clicked for him, "Quinn, but you're in prison."

"No, I _was_ in prison," she said, "It was really easy too, you really should do something about the lack of security, it'd make your life so much easier."

"Ok, but you never answered my second question, how do know my name," he said, "I never told you."

"No, but you didn't have to," she said, "I started to notice stuff, like how much school you missed and how Robin was never around when you were, even when Bats was. I also noticed the similarities between you, that's what got me thinking about it in the first place, see you'd be surprised how many people won't pay attention to other's voices, but on the rare occasion that someone does they'll notice that nobody sounds exactly like someone else, at least not unintentionally, once I figured that out it was only a matter of time. I made a vow I wouldn't tell anyone, and that I wouldn't let you know I was aware until you trusted me enough to tell me yourself, and that if you ever did, I'd tell you about being Catgirl."

Robin was shocked, he always knew Quinn was smart, but he didn't think she was _that_ smart.

"I have to go now, and this time you can't follow me," she said, "Or else…well I won't be the one deciding your fate anymore."

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning, when a kid says they're afraid of the dark, they've got it backwards. They should be saying they're afraid of the Light," she said. Then she stuck her knife through his cape, pinning him to the wall. She nodded one last time, and then disappeared into the night, and this time, Robin didn't follow her.

**A/N Finally! I thought I was never going to finish this. It took me three times to get this right, and even now I know some scenes could still use some work. However, I suck at fight scenes so there's not much I can do to fix those. Now, before I forget, I want to send a big thank-you to my dad for setting me up with Microsoft Word, I finally have spell check! So if you're one of those people who can't stand for bad spelling, you no longer have to worry about me. Now, normally this is the part where I thank anyone who reviewed, but sadly, I didn't even get 1 review! Come on people, those are my inspiration; I never would have gotten this done if the show hadn't come back on and inspired me for you. So, if you'd like me to update sooner, I suggest you start reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Ha, you're funny. You thought **_**I **_**owned YJ, I wish. However I do own this plot line, Quinn O'Conner, and anything else you don't recognize from the show. **


	3. Flash Backs

Gothem City Oct. 5 12:30 EDT

The smoke cleared, and the first thing the team noticed was the absence of the thief.

"I can't believe she got away!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Look on the bright side," Miss Martian said, trying to lighten the mood, "At least we got here before she could steal anything." As she spoke she gestured to the glass case, it had half a circle cut into it but nothing was missing.

"Well she shouldn't have even gotten in! The hall was covered in lasers; nobody could have gotten through those! Right Robin?" Kid Flash said.

No answer, "He's gone too, isn't he?" he said, "Figures."

"I'll try and find him, he couldn't have gotten too far," Miss Martian said, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, 'Robin? Are you there?'

'I'm outside,' Robin said, 'but she's long gone by now.'

XOXOXOX

"Dude what happened?" Kid Flash asked.

"She snuck up on me and pinned me to the wall," he held up the knife she'd stuck in his cape, it was the first time he'd looked at the knife and he noticed something about it that he hadn't seen before. On the side of the blade was a black rose, just like the ones she left as a calling card.

"Cool, souvenir," Kid Flash said, snatching the knife.

"We should head back," Robin said, "It's late." And that's all he said for the rest of the night.

XOXOXOX

_The two were fighting on one of the tallest buildings in Gothem, admittedly not the best place for a fight, but what could you do? Robin was especially determined to catch her tonight; he wasn't going to let her getaway again, because if he did she'd be sure and rub it in his face next time. He was also interested in finding out who she was, she was the one villain in Gothem who'd managed to keep her name a secret, and he hated not knowing it._

"_Why don't you just give up? You'll never win," she said, she'd been getting cockier every time they fought._

"_Justice always wins," he said._

_Catgirl snorted, "Really Robin? Don't you think that's a bit cliché, even for you?"_

"_Hey, you're the one stealing diamonds," he said._

"_Touché," she answered. _

_Then they went back to fighting. Robin attacking with everything he had, but he couldn't land a hit she just kept dodging. _

_As the two children fought, they didn't realize they were running out of rooftop, at least not until Catgirl stepped back to find nothing but air. She stumbled and fell off the roof, terror written across her face (at least, across the visible parts of it.) Robin didn't hesitate for a minute, sure Catgirl wasn't the best person, but she didn't deserve to fall off a 60 story building._

_He jumped after her, shooting his grappling gun as he caught her, and swinging them both to safety._

_She stared at him in shock, "Thanks," she said._

"_Consider it an apology," he said._

"_For what?" she asked._

"_This," he slapped a pair off hand cuffs around her wrists, smirking, "I win."_

_She smirked back at him, "No you don't."_

Mount Justice Oct. 6 7:00 EDT

Robin woke with a start; he was in his room at Mt. Justice. He looked over at the clock, 7:00 AM.

"Damnit," Batman was gonna kill him for getting up so late, he got dressed and headed to the mission room, he still hadn't debriefed and he had a lot to tell the team.

"Your late," Batman said as he entered.

"Sorry," he answered, "Won't happen again."

Batman gave a curt nod and turned towards Kid Flash, "Continue."

"I was trying to kick her, but she ducked, and I hit Rob instead," Batman narrowed his eyes, but didn't interrupt," She started trying to hit me, but I kept moving. That's when she pulled some rope out of this little bag she had, and she got me tangled in it. That's when Rob jumped back in…"

He went on, but robin wasn't really listening after that, he already knew what had happened. The rest of the team took turns narrating their side, than it was his turn.

"Well, it pretty much went like everyone said, until she threw the smoke bomb. I followed her out a window. She snuck up on me and pinned me to the wall. Then we started talking, and she told me who she was…"

"She gave you her name?" Miss Martian asked, very confused, and she had every right to be, it didn't make any sense.

"Who is she?" Batman asked.

Robin pulled up a file on the computer screen, "Her names Quinn O'Conner, a.k.a. Catgirl," he pulled up more files, "She was a foster kid, her closest relation was her brother who's still in the system. She was arrested two years ago, and…she was broken out three months ago while being transferred." One of the files he pulled up had a picture of her from when they arrested her; she was tan, with curly black hair and dark green eyes.

"I remember seeing her get arrested on the news," Kid Flash said, "They were making this huge deal over it, but wasn't she just a thief?"

"Yes, but it wasn't what she did that made it important," Batman said, "It was the fact that her two best friends were Barbra Gordon, the commissioner's daughter, and Dick Grayson, Gothem's golden boy."

"Oh," he said. His eyes had widened as he herd this; he was one of the few people who knew Robin's real name, so he was a little surprised to hear this.

"Did she say anything else?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, but it was weird," he said, "It was almost a riddle."

"What exactly did she say?" Bats asked, "If it's a riddle then every word is likely to have a hidden meaning."

"She said 'When a kid says they're afraid of the dark, they've got it backwards. They should be saying they're afraid of the light'," he said, "Though for the life of me I can't figure out what she meant."

"Well done," Batman said, "You can go."

The team walked off, but Robin stayed behind.

"Uh, there's one more thing you should know," he said.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"She knows my name," he said if the Bat had ever looked shocked, he did now, "I swear I didn't tell her, she said she figured it out before she went to prison."

"Has she told anyone?" Batman asked.

"She said she didn't, but I don't know how good her word is anymore…"

"That complicates things," Batman said, "But as long as she keeps the information to herself, it shouldn't be a problem, but we will have to do something about it eventually."

"I know," Robin said.

"Go ahead and meet up with the team before they start looking for you," Batman said.

Robin nodded and walked away.

Gothem City Oct. 6 12:00 EDT

Quinn was staring at her celling, wondering how the hell her life had turned out like this.

You could argue that it had happened when she was five and her mom died, and that certainly had a great deal to do with who she was now, but she always thought it had started when Mrs. Smith had given out that science project….

"_Mrs. Smith, please can we pick our partners? Just this once?" the speaker was a short girl named Maddie, she had blonde hair and was the female class rep. she also had the best puppy-dog eyes in the school._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but when I do that I always get kids with no partners," Mrs. Smith said, "Now, the partners list is on the wall, you'll have to plan a time to get together because we won't be doing this in class."_

_Everyone ran over to the wall to see who they had been partnered with, Quinn just hoped it wasn't someone stupid._

_Not many people liked Quinn, she was quiet and kept to herself so nobody knew that much about her; except that she was on a scholarship and that she was a foster kid. So in a school of snobby rich kids, she wasn't exactly Miss Popularity._

_She scanned the list for her name, it didn't take long to find it but she kind of wished she hadn't._

"_Looks like we're partners," the boy said, her heart sunk. Of all the people to be partnered with she just had to get the richest one of them all; Richard Grayson. She didn't know too much about him, other than the fact that he was the ward of Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gothem. He had black hair and bright blue eyes, she supposed he didn't look so bad, but that didn't mean much to her. After all, the foster care system looked like a good idea at first too._

"_Whatever," she said._

"_You don't sound very excited for this project," he commented, "Any particular reason for that?"_

_She glared at him._

"_So," he said, "You want to meet at your place, or at mine?"_

_She thought for a moment, there was no way they could meet at her place. Mrs. Anne didn't let her or any of the other kids have friends over, and though she might make an exception for Richard they wouldn't be able to get anything done because she'd be trying to get him to donate money to the home. She wasn't living with a family, she was living in an orphanage run by the system, really it was just a dumping ground for kids that they'd given up on finding homes for._

_They could meet at his place, but it was likely to be on the other side of Gothem from the orphanage, and she hated getting too far away from that place, why? Because the kids there are bullies and were likely to attack her brother Jamie, since he was only 6 there wasn't much he could do about it. She'd tried to get them out, but their service worker, Mr. Brown, said there wasn't anywhere else they could go._

"_Neither," she said, "We can meet here," she scribbled an address and a time on a piece of paper._

"_What is it?" he asked, asking the paper._

"_It's a café, I know the owners, they won't mind," she said._

"_See you there," he said._

Quinn smiled at the memory, it was funny how the two of them ended up being best friends, but she supposed that being locked in a broom closet by two of the craziest villains in Gothem for 6 hours would do that.

"_I knew we should've met somewhere else," Richard grumbled._

"_How was I supposed to know the Joker would decide to rob the café?" she snapped. _ _They had only been in the closet for about thirty minutes, but Quinn had never been a very patient person, so to say the least, she wasn't very happy then._

_Richard looked at her, "Sorry," he said, "Your right, this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known about Joker's plan."_

_Quinn slid down the wall to sit next to him, "And I'm sorry I snapped at you," She said, "I guess I'm just a bit nervous."_

"_Don't worry, this happens all the time," he said, "Bruce will call the police, and they'll call Batman, and he'll beat Joker to a pulp." She laughed lightly._

"_I'm not worried about us," she said, "I'm worried about my brother, some of the other kids at the orphanage seem to think he's their own personal punching bag, and without me there to stop them…well he's only six."_

"_I didn't know that," he said, "But I'm sure he'll be okay."_

"_I hope your right," she said._

It took Bats six hours to find the right warehouse, which gave them plenty of time to get to know each other. Quinn was almost sad when they heard the sounds of a fight coming from the other room.

_It started with Joker's maniacal laughter, "You're getting slower Batsy!" he crowed. Quinn couldn't hear Batman's reply, if there was one, but it took about three seconds before they heard the first snap. It was an awful sound, and Quinn cringed as it was repeated. Snap. Snap. Snap._

"_What is that?" she whispered, though she had an idea, she was hoping she was wrong._

_Dick (as he'd asked her to call him) seemed to sense her discomfort, "Joker getting his butt kicked."_

"_How can you tell who's winning?" She asked. _

"_Bats always wins," he said._

_He was proved correct a few minutes later when Batman opened the door, "Are you alright?" he asked._

"_I'm fine," Dick said, "You?" he turned to her._

_Quinn shrugged, "I guess," she said, "But I'm never going near another clown again." _

Quinn laughed quietly to herself, funny how much had changed since then. That day changed her life, not only by her gaining a friend, but it also inspired her actions as she walked home that night.

_The police had offered her a ride, but she'd declined. The orphanage wasn't far, and if she showed up in a police car Mrs. Anne would kill her before she even got a chance to say she wasn't in trouble._

_She was replaying the night's events when she heard something across the street._

"_Gimmie your purse lady," She looked over at the crime playing out in front of her, there were three men and a woman, but she didn't get much of a chance to look at her though because one of the muggers saw her._

"_What are you looking at?" he said, a smart person would have ran off, maybe called the cops, but at that moment it was pretty safe to say that Quinn was not a smart person._

_If you asked Quinn about it later, she'd say it was an impulsive decision, that she hadn't been thinking. If you asked a shrink, they'd tell you that after so many years of sticking up for her brother, this was to familiar a situation for her to just walk away from. Either way, the end result was the same. She kicked the guy in the nuts and he fell over, effectively causing his buddies to attack her, which in turn caused the women to team up with Quinn and kick their butts._

"_That was stupid," she said._

_Quinn shrugged, "You needed help."_

"_No I didn't," she said, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine," she said, "You?"_

"_I've faced worse, who are you anyway?" she asked._

"_Quinn O'Conner," she answered, didn't we already establish that she did stupid things?_

"_Selina Kyle," the women answered, "nice to meet you Quinn."_

Two weeks later the orphanage nearly went bankrupt, it had never been a nice place but this was ridiculous. However, an anonymous benefactor donated enough money to keep the place up and running just a few days after the problem was announced. And, though nobody ever thought of linking the two events, Catwoman also gained a partner in crime, the soon to be infamous, Catgirl.

**A/N So sorry this took so long, I don't have a proper version of Microsoft Word yet, and as I recently discovered, this version only comes up half the time you click on it. Go figure. But, I learned my lesson and now, every time I write I back it up on my WordPad. So thanks to all 5 of you who reviewed, I hope to see that number go up in the future, thanks to you all (and the return of new epies) I have updated much quicker than the last time! Also, if there's anything that doesn't make sense (I wrote this in parts and didn't bother looking it over) just let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. So, as always, Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a fourteen year old owns Young Justice? It's a multi-billion dollar TV show for God's sake!**


	4. April Fools

Mount Justice Oct. 9 10:00 EDT

Robin was in the gym, it'd become the norm for him the past few days, when Wally ran in frowning at his friend.

"Why are you training?" he asked, "With Canary babysitting us this week we've barely caught a break and yet you've been doing the same routine for 3 hours now! I think you've perfected it."

"I can train if I want to," Robin said.

"Yeah, but this is getting ridiculous," he said, his voice softened, "Are you OK?"

Robin swung off the bar he'd been using, "I'm fine Wally." He started to walk away, but Wally grabbed his arm.

"No you're not Dick," he said, "I know your upset about her, and you have every right to be, but if you keep up like this you're going to train yourself into oblivion."

Robin sighed and sat on a bench, "Your right," he said, "But if I stop I'll start remembering her and I just can't go through that again." His voice cracked on the last part, but he didn't care.

"You need a distraction? I can help you with that, no problem," Wally was smiling again, "Come on, let's head outside, it's a perfect day to hit the beach."

Robin let him drag him away, he knew better then to refuse, Wally would only pester him until he caved and he could never last more than a few hours against the speedster.

"Are we inviting the others?" Robin asked.

"Oh they're already waiting outside," Wally said, "We were going without you, but Kaldur said it would be rude to not invite you to come with us, so I volunteered to go get you."

Robin couldn't help but smile as his friend continued about how hot Megan looked in her bikini, he wondered how Wally would react when he learned that the Martian was already dating Conner…

XOXOXOXOXOX

"_Hey Quinn," Dick said, taking a seat next to her. She was the only one sitting at the table; something he'd noticed was the norm for her._

"_Oh,_ _hey Dick," she smiled at him, "What's up?"_

_He shrugged, "Not much, you?"_

"_Just hoping this doesn't kill me," she gestured to the…whatever it was that was on her tray. How that stuff could pass for food was beyond him._

"_You'd think the health department would do something about that," he said, frowning._

"_Yeah, you would," she said, "But it just goes to show you can't put any faith in the government these days." _

"_Hey Dick," Babs said, sitting next to him, "Who's your new friend?"_

"_Quinn," she said simply, "And you?"_

"_Barbra," she held out her hand, Quinn shook it, but Dick figured she was just trying to be polite, "Well it's nice to meet you Quinn." Babs smiled at her._

"_It's nice to meet you too," Quinn replied, giving her a small smile._

Dick woke with a start, he'd been dreaming about her…again. He hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in days, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. Why? Because it didn't make sense, it had never made sense. He knew Quinn better than anybody and she just wasn't the kind of person who would break the law for no reason….well except for the time she painted the Batmobile, not that he could prove that she was the one responsible, but that was more of a prank than a crime. He laughed to himself as he remembered it; the look on Batman's face had been priceless…

_Batman wasn't in a good mood, Riddler had just tried to rob a bank and even though they had caught him, he'd already killed three of the guards. So when they got back to the Batmobile…well to say he was pissed was a bit of an understatement. _

_Someone had taken several cans of neon paint and splatter painted the car. It looked pretty cool, but it didn't really fit the persona of 'The Dark Knight' they had created. Robin was about to start laughing, but he took one look at his mentor's face and he decided he liked living too much to do so. Instead he walked over to the car and picked up the note that had been left behind. 'April Fools' had been written in about ten different languages and at the bottom the culprit had stamped a paw print, which gave him a pretty good idea as to who was responsible. Robin passed the note to his mentor._

"_Think it's washable?" he asked as Batman read the note._

"_I don't know," he said, "But for Catgirl's sake it better be."_

"_We can't exactly prove it was her," Robin said, getting into the car._

"_We aren't cops so we don't have to," he said. They spent the rest of the ride in silence. Robin just hoped Catgirl knew what she'd gotten herself into, April fool's day may be a national holiday, but she had just earned herself a spot on Batman's List. And that was __not __a place one wanted to be. _

**A/N So this was something I'd been wanting to do for a while, I know it doesn't really do much to move the plot forward and it's kind of short, but it's been three days and nobody reviewed so really you should consider yourselves lucky that I updated at all. That, and though I know exactly where I want to go, I have no idea how to get there. So I decided to give in to temptation and vandalize the Batmobile, its bad I know, but it's so much fun. I do have one idea though, a chapter that explains how Quinn figured out Robin's identity, and how silly he was for not discovering hers. Basically, it'd go back and forth between their lives during the day, and their night lives. Let me know what you think, ok? 'Cause I won't do it unless at least one person tells me to, and don't assume someone else will do it for you please! Remember: Reviews=Inspiration=Faster Updates So REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own Young Justice! Psych (sadly) I don't own anything but Quinn O'Conner and anything else you don't recognize.**


End file.
